


What Would You Do If The World Was About To End?

by KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain



Series: Stories of James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, First Fan Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Night, One Shot, Sleep, Thunder - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst, bones being cute, don't judge too hard okay?!, frist thing, i can't sleep so I am writing this, mckirk - Freeform, those two are just adorable, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain/pseuds/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain
Summary: It is in the middle of the night. Thunder is howling outside and Jim wakes up. It feels like the world is going to end. So what if? What would he do if the world was about to end?





	What Would You Do If The World Was About To End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so thanks for even looking at it!  
> I wrote this in the middle of the night with a thunder storm outside, freaking me out...
> 
> Sorry for the cheesy stuff!!! [well, actually not!!] Enjoy this little one shot!!

It is the noise of loud and angry thunder which makes Jim jerk awake in the middle of the night. His heart is racing, blood is pumping and his eyes are wide in the darkness. A lighting strike wanders across the dark and dangerous night sky. Rain is smashing mercilessly against the windows in his apartment and it takes him a while to remember where he is, and where he is not.

 

They are on Earth. They are on holiday after a six-month mission. Everything is fine. He is home.

 

Jim forces himself to breathe in deeply and slowly let the air out, a bit at a time. There is nothing to be concerned about, he tells himself silently.

 

However, counting to ten does not help. The opposite is the case, he feels his heart rate going rapidly up the more he tries to concentrate on it.

 

As soon as his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he looks to his right and a gentle smile appears on his lips.

 

Leonard is sleeping peacefully next to him. His chest rising and falling in a precise rhythm and Jim can hear him snoring quietly, with his lips slightly parted. Bones looks so adorable in his sleep, maybe even younger and less marked by life. Though his frown never really disappears, the doctor's features turn softer and more fragile. He stretches out his hand to carefully draw the lines of his lover’s face with his fingers. He knows every inch of its curve and leaning. When his thumb passes the other man’s chin, he can feel the stubble growing there.

 

Indeed, Jim doesn’t need light to recognise this face because it is more familiar to him than his own. And so he keeps lying there, all wide awake, watching Leonard sleep and counting the times a lighting brightens their bedroom. He definitely will not find rest tonight, not when it feels and looks like that the world is about to end any second.

 

Of course, Jim knows how ridiculous this sounds. The man is perfectly aware that nothing will happen. However, try to tell the heart something, the head already knows. He can't help but wonder…

 

What if the world was about to end, right here and right now. What would he do? What would he say?

 

He isn’t sure of anything but that if he was about to die, his Bones should be the last thing he sees. Yeah, that sounds like a reasonable thing. A reasonable last action.

 

Another incredibly loud thunder cuts through the silence and this time Leonard’s whole body suddenly shifts and his eyes blink open.

 

At first, his expression is still irritated, his gaze wandering around unfocused and disoriented until he meets the cyan, looking at him in the dark full of heartbreaking affection and incomparable adoration. Jim sees the tiny smile starting to form on Bones’ lips before his voice sounds, a bit rough and hoarse from sleep.

 

“Y’ awake, kid.”, Leonard mumbles with a heavy drawl and rubs over his eyes so that he can better look at Jim, who just loves this Southern accent especially when it’s drowsy.

 

“Thunder.”, he replies and shrugs slightly, “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Leonard turns on his side to face his boyfriend better, one of his eyebrows wanders up and there is a concern in his hazel eyes. “You could have woken me up, y’ know? I don’t want you to feel alone.” One of his hand’s cautiously cups Jim’s cheek and he leans immediately more into his palm, enjoying the soft caressing.

 

“I know. I know, Bones. But I didn’t feel alone. I am fine and was just thinking. Nothing else.” He snuggles against the doctor, buries his nose in the other man’s broad chest and closes his eyes. Leonard puts one of his arms tightly around him and there couldn’t be a better place. Every time Jim breathes in he is surrounded by Bones’ familiar and comforting scent - a mixture of sandalwood and honeycomb. He can feel how Leonard nuzzles his hair and warm breath touches his skin.

 

“What did you think about?” This question is quiet and slow, Jim can feel how Bones is slowly falling asleep again and how much effort it costs him to stay awake.

 

“What I would want to do if the world was about to end.”

 

There is no reply for some time. Maybe Leonard is questioning his best friend’s sanity or he is thinking about a possible answer, either way, he places a soft innocent kiss on Jim’s forehead before asking, “What would you want to do, Jim?”.

 

This time it is him who hesitates to reply. Not because it is difficult for him to answer this but because sleep is finally catching up with him. “Look at you, so that you are the last thing I see, Bones…”, there is another pause again before he continues, “What would you do?” Jim moves a tiny bit so that he can look up into Leonard’s half closed eyes.

 

“If the world was about to end?”, Bones repeats and slightly tilts his head, watches Jim nod hardly visible in the dark.

 

He places his fingers gently under the younger man’s chin, pushes it carefully upwards and lowers his lips on top of Jim’s, kissing him sweetly and slowly. There is no rush, no heat or tension. Only time and passion as if the world would wait for them to finish before it would end.

 

“I would kiss you. A last time so that your taste is the last thing I ever feel on my lips.”, his answer is only a mumble against Jim’s skin and still, it makes his body shiver with emotion. “Now sleep, kid.”, Bones continues and carts through his blonde hair, “That was enough cheesy deep philosophical stuff for one night.”

 

And with these last words and a pleased smile, Jim’s eyes turn heavy and fall close.

 

The thunder moves away and leaves behind peace and quietness with the moonlight gently falling through the window, bathing the two sleeping lovers softly in its shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through! I hope you enjoyed it! Critics and kudos are welcomed but not necessarily if not deserved!  
> Say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://captainjimmyboytkirk.tumblr.com/)!! ;D


End file.
